Fox Blessings
by Kikoku-chan
Summary: Kikou Zenai was the towns blessing with strange qualities, one day Demon bounty hunters invade her town and come after her, but when she thinks its all over for her a mysterious fox boy comes to her aid. Will Kikou ever return to her life of peace? O.CXRei
1. Chapter 1

** Lol I'm typing another story, but I will update the other story when I can think of something for the next chapter. This story is about my O.c, Kikou, if you want to see her go on Devianart and search my name "kikoku-chan" that's the old version of her, I have a new version of her but it's not quite ready, also apologize if I shift from third person to first person. LET'S GO!**

** ~OwO~**

It was already pitch black outside and the only light provided was the moons beautiful rays, cascading over the land. If you looked really closely, a figure could be seen, walking around the forest.

The figure was small and girlish, probably meaning that this person was female. The girl had long indigo hair tied into two pigtails that went down to her hips. She wore a blue sleeveless camisole and over it a snow white jacket and white shorts trimmed with light blue. She had dual colored eyes the right one was sky blue and the left one emerald green.

The girl had what seemed to be robotic neko ears on the side of her head, the moonlight reflected off the metallic ears quite nicely, but the most notable thing was the item on the girls back. It was a fairly large bow that was white with blue butterfly like designs on it, this bow happened to be the legendary Butterfly bow said to have slaughtered many demons. What was a girl like this doing with a weapon like that?

Simple, she was running.

_"Shit, haven't I already come through here?" _the girl thought.

Who said she was a good runner?

_"God, this is hopeless" _she inwardly thought. She couldn't possibly do this, she had a bad feeling at the end of all this she'll be dead. It's not like she wanted to be running, she didn't really have any options.

** FLASHBACK!**

_A girl was seen outside sitting on a dock dipping her feet in the water and children playing on the hill behind her. On the hill was a house and a woman had just exited and called out to the girl on the dock._

"_Kikou! Can you fly to the market and get some carrots?" the woman looked almost like the girl sitting on the dock but she was older and her hair was cut short._

"_Okay mom!" Kikou had yelled back. Kikou stood up and stretched a bit "It was a nice day" She thought. The violette had finished stretching and unfurled her wings. Her wings were absolutely gorgeous, even the children had stopped for a moment to stare._

_Her wings were feather like and looked ever so fragile, her wings looked like 5 feathers on each side on her back. The coloring was marvelous, the first 2 feathers were light blue and small then, the next 2 were dark blue and large. The two after that were the same size as the last one but a violet color, and the final pair were small like the 2 at the beginning and were white like the clouds._

_Kikou had started up the hill and when she got to the top she smiled. Then she ran down the hill and jumped and gave her wings a flap, next thing you know she was soaring over the hills and in the sky. She turned back to look over to her mom and waved farewell._

_Kikou flew into the clouds because clouds were soft and fluffy and fun to fly in. Plus clouds contained colors inside them and Kikou would scoop some up in her hand and throw them in the air, a collage of color in the sky, she liked to call it._

_ After 25 minutes of flying she reached the market and landed. Her feet gracefully touched the ground again and she looked around the busy street, searching for the vegetable stand. Kikou had finally spotted the stand and ran over to it._

"_Stop moving your stand around so much!" she complained to the owner of the shop, Gumi Megpoid. "At least you can still find the shop so its fine." Gumi smiled at Kikou and produced a bag of carrots behind her "Had a feeling you came here looking for these" Kikou looked at Gumi and said "This is why I shop from you" and handed her the money for the carrots._

_Kikou looked into the bag with carrots and saw they looked as if they were just picked. "Yup, those are fresh carrots" Gumi announced proudly "My veggie fields are growin like crazy and it's all thanks to you." Kikou gave Gumi a strange look. "What did I do?"_

"_Remember you visited my farm? Gumi asked "Um, yeah" Kikou replied "I don't remember doing anything special"_

"_Well you just being there made them start growing like crazy! You ain't this towns blessing for nothing." Gumi said_

_Kikou gave a giggle "so even you think I'm a miracle child". Ever since Kikou was born with her unnatural eyes and feather wings people thought she was a good omen, and as she got older good things happened. _

_Gumi snorted "pft, don't get all cocky now". Kikou smirked "Whatev-"Kikou was cut off by a loud banging noise coming from the center of town. "What the hell is going on?!" Gumi yelled. Both girls turned their attention to town square and Kikou eyes widened at what she saw._

_Men clad in red and black, holding very large and dangerous weapons, and behind them was none other than Kikous mother tied down with rope. Kikou was about to let out an earsplitting screech but Gumi clasped her over the mouth and hid her behind the vegetable stand._

"_Gumi! They have my mom!" Kikou was in a state of panic. "Yeah I saw, but do you know them? Gumi asked. "No! I don't know them! All I know is that they're probably bad and they have my mom!" Kikou couldn't focus she was just too worried about her mother._

"_shh! They're about to speak!" Gumi shushed Kikou silent._

"_Heellooo peasants!" The one with purple hair said lazily grinning. "My name is Taito Shion!" The man had a bandage covering his left eye and wore the Shion family crest._

_Wait a minute, THE Shion family? As in the Shion demon household? "Holy shit" Kikou whispered. This household had a terrifying reputation of killing dozens and destroying cities and countries. Of all places to end up, why here? This town was small and had nothing valuable to take._

"_These 2 guys behind me are my little helpers so listen up if you don't want me to make them wipe out your quaint little town." Taito teased. Everyone in the crowd panicked a bit about them and the women bound by rope behind them. "It seems all of you know this women. Yes?" Taito said eyeing the crowd. "I know her very well" Taito said._

_What? Kikou had peered around the side of the stand to look at the demon._

"_She's the women who gave birth to a blessed child, no?" Taito looked at the crowd "and that child happens to have some very pretty wings and not to mention deliciously refined blood" Taitos eyes shined at the mention of blood, her blood._

"_I would like you to hand over the kid" he stated plain and simple. The girls eyes widened, he was here for her? The crowd gasped and Gumi looked down at her shocked._

"_Kikou-san?"_

"_He wants Zenai-san?!"_

"_Oh no! He's got her mom!_

"_Shit! He's going to take one of our own! How dare him!"_

"_Hmmm. Her names Kikou Zenai? What a lovely name. "Come out Come out wherever you are, my sweet" Kikou shuddered as he said this, she was terrified, but he had her mom._

"_We need to get you out of here Kikou!" Gumi said urgently. "Gumi, what about my mo-" One of Taitos men had picked up the green haired girls veggie stand and threw it half way across the market, smashing it to pieces. Both girls let out a scream, and the large man in front of them looked at them, the look of bloodlust in his eyes._

"_Which one of you is Kikou Zenai?" he asked, Kikou was shaking and she saw that her mom was struggling with her binds trying to cut herself lose and run to her daughters aid. Before Kikou could answer she heard "I am." Kikous head shot up and she stared at Gumi._

_What is she doing!?_

"_Ho hooo. You are Kikou Zenai?" Taito Shion was approaching them, Gumi was starting to quiver a little but she stood her ground. Taito had finally reached them and put his face right up to Gumis._

"_Liar" he stated plainly and then Gumi was sent flying into another stand. "GUMI!" Kikou screeched and was about to run over to her friend when she felt someone grab her hair and pull her back._

_Kikou let out a cry of pain and fell, just as she fell she felt hands grab her by the waist and pull her up. Her back pressed into none other than Taito, "My aren't you a fine girl, I thought I'd only use you for other things but…" he leaned down to her ear and whispered "Maybe you'd be a fun toy to" he licked her ear_

_Kikou tried to pull away but to no avail, she saw bloodlust and normal lust in his eyes. Kikou started to yell "No! No! No! Please! Let me go!" _

_Suddenly something shot out of the girls hand and struck Taito, causing the man to be knocked into one of his bodyguards behind him. Kikou found her opportunity to escape, so she unfurled her wings and took off._

"_Look at those wings! There absolutely stunning! Don't just stand there follow her!" All 3 men arose and turned to the wagon and saw that the mother of the child had vanished and so had the green girl. _

"_Dammit, whatever there's no time now, HURRY YOU BAFOONS!" Taito yelled at his men._

**Flashback end**

All Kikou knew was that she had flown right into the Blue Moon Forest, which was inhabited with unknown creatures. The moon always shone a radiating blue color from here, but nobody knew why.

She stopped in front of a tree and fell to her knees, she was exhausted and blood deprived.

Yup, she drank blood because nobody but her mom knew she was a fae. She knew how to wield magic but only simple tricks.

She laid back against the tree, and used a spell to scan out the area. Her prosecutors weren't near her area yet, and she gave a sigh of relief. "_I need a break"_ she thought and her body agreed, she ached all over.

As she was closing her eyes she didn't pick up the twig snapping somewhere overhead. A shadowy figure could be seen in the trees, honey colored cat like eyes staring intently at her. It seemed to just be sitting there watching her, if Kikou was aware of this unknown figure she would've probably freaked.

Suddenly a dart had shot out of nowhere, whizzing past Kikou, only inches from her arm. The girl immediately shot up from her drowsy state to look ahead only to meet a purple eye. "Alas, seems like you missed you pathetic excuse for a demon, but at least we found her" Taito smiled his sadistic smile.

Kikou stood up and got prepared to run but felt a sharp pain at the back of her leg causing her to fall back down. She turned her head to see that they had thrown a small dagger at the back of her calf. She whimpered at the pain she felt and heard footsteps.

"Now we can't have you running away again, can we?" Taito said

Just as he was about to reach the young girl, 4 long swords landed right in front of him causing him to stagger backwards. His eyes scanned the forest "who dares meddle in my affairs?"

Out of nowhere another shower of swords came down upon Taito and his men, Taito hissed in displeasure but his eyes widened at the sense of immense power overcame him "Get back in the wagon! Leave the girl! She's doomed here anyway!"

Kikou watched as Taito and one of his helpers got into the wagon and fled, but the other helper had been stabbed in the back with 3 swords. He let out agonizing screams and whipped his head around to meet Kikou. "You're doing this! I'll get you, you little bi-"but he didn't finish because another round of swords had been summoned mutilating the man, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Kikous once white outfit was now splattered with blood, she looked back down at her leg which now had a dagger resting in it. Whatever had just killed this man and scared Taito was still here and she needed to go.

The demon who had caused all this had a sadistic smirk on his face, happy to have gotten some action after a while of boredom. Suddenly a new kind of blood smell wafted through the air, it smelt amazing. His eyes roamed to the cause of the smell, and immediately he saw the girl he was watching earlier. She had placed both her hands on the dagger in her leg and pulled it out letting out a cry of pain and fresh new blood spilled out of her leg.

"_I'm going to die here" _Kikou thought to herself, she was completely vulnerable at the moment. It wouldn't be long before someone or something smelt her blood. Then a tremendous blast of wind ran through the forest and in the center of the clearing was a boy that looked about her age.

This boy wasn't a normal boy though, he had black fox ears sticking out of his head and 3 fox tails that were white and had a black tips. He looked to be a head taller than her and wore male kimono that was black and white. His eyes were honey colored and cat like.

Kikou stared at the newcomer and couldn't help but think he was pretty handsome, scratch that he was drop dead gorgeous. Kikou shook her head, what was wrong with her?

The boy was facing the moon the whole time but he's gaze suddenly landed on Kikou.

Fear shot through her body as he slowly made his way toward her.

**~OwO~**

**Well that's chapter 1, LORD 2426 WORDS! DJVNEUBVHEBVHJNUE, anyway I'm pretty sure you all know who that is. –cough- Rei –cough- hope you like this R&R, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER MY LITTLE TURTLES!**


	2. Hi Nice To Meet You!

Hello my lovely little turtles AND welcome back to chapter 2 of Fox blessings! I didn't really think of continuing this, BUT I had to because I made a mistake and posted chapter one on accident on "Demon Café" but I still got follows so I was like "Oh I should update this" and so yeahhhhh. Onwards!

**OWO**

Kikou stared at the raven haired demon making his way toward her, she was terrified. Behind him was one of Taitos men, or whatever was left of him. The swords that were embedded in the bloody mutilated mess of the poor man started dissipating into thin air. Kikou started trembling as she felt overwhelming power start to surround the area, why hadn't she felt it before?

As the boy was only a few feet away, the overwhelming instinct to escape kicked in. As he closed in she unfurled her wings quickly, as a result the wind caused by the wings made the demon boy pause for a minute. Kikou took this chance and shot up, her leg screamed in pain, more blood spilling out at her actions. She winced at this but didn't give in, next thing she knew she was almost airborne when she felt something grab her foot.

The blunette looked down to see the honey eyed boy grabbing her leg, it was clear he wasn't going to let go. Luckily he didn't grab her injured leg, which was strange most demons would grab whatever was ailing their prey. Kikou just thought he messed up and tried to kick him off but he simply dodged her attempts effortlessly of kicking him in the face.

"That the best you got?" he smirked at her.

The demon had spoken and his voice had made her heart skip a beat, it wasn't scary or rough like she had expected, it was boyish and cute and low enough to tell it was still a boy.

Kikou had momentarily stopped thrashing for a minute, and he seized the opportunity to pull her back on to the ground. Kikou was snapped out of her thoughts as she hit the ground once more. The demon now was looming over her; he got into a crouching position and met her eyes. Kikou stayed still absolutely frozen, he let his appearance and voice distract her.

The black haired boy sighed, she was clearly terrified of him, but it was only natural. After what she witnessed him doing, he had no reason to blame her, heck he would've been trembling too if he was her. Then again he wasn't her, right now he was only interested in this girl and by this girl, he meant her blood.

Originally he was just going to hunt some of the monstrous creatures around here for fun, but he had spotted Taito from the Shion household and was curious about why he was here in Kagamine/Kagene territory (more like Kagamine he and his sister Rui lived with them though). Taito should know better than to step on the most powerful household in the lands territory.

"I want her found! Don't damage her or I'll damage you!" Taito was threatening his men.

"Boss its night… Kagene-sama might be-"one of his men started but Taito had just pressed a dagger to his neck.

"It's too late for that Rei to be outside playing, besides I doubt he'd interfere" he sneered at the poor servant of his.

Oh ho, Rei thought, Taito must've lost something important in here if he doubted Rei. Just to be mean, Rei cast a fog spell making it harder for Taito to find what he wanted. Hmm maybe I'll go hunting for what he wants and make him pay me for it, he grinned at this idea and started searching.

Rei had heard Taito say her so he had expected it to be a woman that had probably ran because Taito wanted to marry her or something.

"Smart girl" he muttered to himself. Taito had many women at his beck and call to play with, he was brutal toward these women though, and all he did was suck them dry of their blood, use them as sex toys or beat them to death if he felt like it, normally they would all be normal village women.

Rei had stopped in his favorite clearing and then layed himself on a tree branch, he was tired and thirsty for some blood but he distracted himself by thinking, poor thing, running away from Taito in the most unforgiving forest ever. Just as he was about to nap, he heard someone entering the clearing. Rei had marked this clearing as his own personal territory, who would dare enter it?

He saw the figure was incredibly thin and had just collapsed against the tree across from him. He edged himself a little closer to get a better look and what he saw surprised him. It was a girl maybe of the age 14, she had indigo hair tied up in to pigtails that went to her waist. The moonlight reflected off the robotic neko ears on her head and Rei saw she was quite thin and had dual colored eyes, left green, right blue.

Rei couldn't help but stare at her, he wasn't going to lie she was quite pretty and he could sense some power coming off her, so she wasn't mortal. The girl was clearly exhausted and tired, her eyes were threatening to close and her body seemed limp. Rei couldn't help but want to hold the girl for a minute. His eyes widened and he shook his head, he would've never thought of that, she must be a succubus or something.

Just as he was going to approach the girl, he saw a black dart fly pass her only inches away from her arm. She immediately shot up, about to run but was halted when a dagger had flown in and stabbed her in the back of her calf. This was the moment when Rei realized why Taito wanted her so badly; it was also the reason why Rei decided to save the poor damsel.

The aroma filling the area was absolutely amazing; Rei couldn't help but let his mouth water at the scent. Rei had never smelt this kind of blood before, his fangs were tingling, and they wanted to sink in to whatever was letting off this smell. His gaze immediately went to the girl.

Rei watched the purple haired man approach the wounded girl and his instinct to protect his prey kicked in. Rei had shot 4 long swords in front of Taito, missing purposefully because killing him would lead a war between the Kagamine and Shion. Reis demon instinct kinda took over and his mind had gone fuzzy from the bloodlust and action, but when it was finally over he had seen the servant he had mutilated and a terrified blunette in front of him.

"Kikou…KICK!" Rei snapped out of his thoughts when he had heard the sudden outburst, and saw an oncoming foot heading straight for his face. He put his outstretched hand in front of his face and caught her foot. He couldn't help but smirk at the girls futile attempts. Then Rei thought,

How about I play with her for a bit?

Well that's it for chapter 2 of this, I'm ready for reviews (more like creative criticism) So anyway till next time so keep calm and turtle on!


End file.
